Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess/UberPhoeb/After Lakebed Temple
Part 1 After a frightening encounter with Zant, both Midna and Link will be transported to Hyrule Field. Travel down the southeast route and proceed into Hyrule Castle town. Attempt to enter Telma’s bar (south from the Central Square, then West down the next alley), although they apparently don't take kindly to wolves, and will throw you out. Thankfully, Telma’s cat, Louise, will show you an alternate way into the bar. Push the isolated box to towards the others and then climb them into the window. Begin by crossing the tightrope on the right and continue on to the other side. Although you can push the pots out of the way, avoid knocking them off the shelves, as they’ll alert the patrons to your presence. After the final rope, climb the platform at the end enter the doorway. Hop down and use your sense to see the Poe, and attack it. After defeating it, speak with Jovani sitting in the nearby chair. Apparently, he’s been frozen in place and needs you to collect the pieces of his sole from the twenty ghosts hiding around Hyrule - but don't worry about this for now. Instead, enter the path to Underground Waterway he reveals. After a short slide down, you’ll drop into the sewer. Grab hold of the northern chain and proceed down the open passageway. At the top of the stairs, grab the wooden stick and light it on fire with the nearby torch. Use it to burn down the spider web. Afterward, reignite the stick and light the torch in the next room. Reignite it again and climb the western wall to burn down the spider web. Go through the doorway in the next area and dig in the middle of the floor to emerge elsewhere in the sewers. Go through the tunnel and up the staircase. Cross the tightropes and go through the open door at the top. You’ll emerge outside. Run across the damaged buildings until you reach the broken bridge. Wait for the wind to kick up, which will extend the bridge allowing you to cross it. Jump to the blue roof below and enter the window at the end. Scale the stairs to meet with Zelda. She’ll instruct you where to find the Master Sword: in the Sacred Grove. You’ll be transported back to Hyrule Field. Warp to the Faron woods and follow the path leading to the Forest Temple. Just past Trill’s shot, a monkey will be attacked by several creatures. Kill them to have the thankful monkey show you a “pretty” part of the forest on the other side of the cliff. Run up the cliff on the right and use Midna to cross the gap to a tunnel. Afterwards, wait for the wind to spin the bridges, then cross them and wait for them to spin again so you can reach the other side. Cross the tightropes carefully to avoid the swinging tree stumps and enter the cave. Inside is the Sacred Grove. Walk up to the stone with the Triforce symbol and play back the howl song (Middle, Up, Down, Middle, Up, Down) to cause a creature to drop down from the trees. Ignore them for now and proceed through the tunnel. You need to find the kid – the trick is to listen for the horn in the music and look for the glowing light of his lantern to find him. At the end of the path, you’ll find the skull kid near a tree. Attack him to make him reappear up on a ledge. Go through the cave until you find a waterfall with a tunnel behind it to find him again. He will reappear on another ledge by a large blocked door. Climb the platforms in the next room to get to him. After he's hit, proceed through the door he reveals. Drop down at the end of the path to encounter the kid again. This time, he’ll warp from one platform to the next if you get too close. The trick is to catch him in the edge of your Energy Shield, and then attack. Try to target him when he’s on the lower ledges, as Link will hit the wall if he tries to jump up a higher one. Three attacks will do him in, and reveal a doorway. Go through the door into the next area. Stand on the Triforce icon and howl the song shown. This will make the two guards come to life and it’s your job to get them back to their original positions. What? Having trouble with this puzzle already? Okay, follow these directions to return the guards to their rightful place: West, south, east, east, north, west, north, north, west, south, south, east, and north. Once that’s complete, go through the revealed doorway up to the Master Sword. The sword will accept you as its new master and restore you back to human form. You can now transfer between these two forms at will. Part 2 Now it’s time to find the Mirror of Twilight. HINT:You can find a Poe if you bomb the rock and turn into wolf Link. Warp back to Castle Town. As you enter, the dedicated mail man will deliver a letter from Telma. She’ll invite you to her bar to meet with a few others. Go there to meet with them and read the map on the table to learn important information. Now warp to Lake Hylia and climb the platforms to the south to meet with Auru on top of the tower. He’ll give you Auru’s Memo. Take this to Fyer, the operator of the Canon amusement ride in Lake Hyrule (make sure to use the item while locked on). Hop into the cannon to land in Gerudo Desert. Your goal is to find the Mirror of Twilight, but it won’t be easy. Begin by crossing the desert to the northeast. 'Fix the Bridge!' You may want to make a pit stop in the southeastern corner of the desert to open an additional warp point and find a missing part of the bridge. Warp it to Eldin Province to fix the bridge there. Continuing Eventually, two boars will come at you head-on. Shoot down their riders with arrows, and then mount one of the animals. These guys are the off-road equivalent of your horse. They’re not pretty and the controls are a bit rough, but they get the job done. If you press A, the boar will charge forward for about 10 seconds. Use this ability to smash through the northeast gate, and then dismount the hog and climb up the ledges to continue through the northern route. As you approach the gate, shoot the archer to the West with an arrow, then take the path east of the gate. Slash at the enemies along the way. You’ll soon come across a locked door; the key to which is in the next area. Kill the foe near the roasting boar to find it. Use the key on the locked door to encounter an angry goblin equipped with an axe. His only attack is to swing wildly, which is easily avoidable. In addition, he’s very slow, so strafe around to his back and slash away. If you’ve learned the Back Slice, this is a great time to use it. The enemy will soon retreat and ignite the place on fire. Hop onto the nearby boar and dash through the southern gate to reach a new area. Now enter the Temple, Arbiter’s Grounds, ahead. Twilight Princess/UberPhoeb 07